1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the provision of a network security policy and, more particularly, to the user authentication of a security hub for Internet of Things (IoT) security and the authentication and control of an IoT device for the user authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has been utilized as a space in which people can share information as the producers/consumers of information. In the future, it is expected that an IoT era in which surrounding things, such as home appliances and sensors, are connected to a network and the environmental information of surrounding things and information about things themselves can be shared will arrive. As the concept of controlling and managing things via the Internet had spread, a variety of types of products have emerged.
As an IoT era emerges, it is expected that communication between things will be performed in various ways. Devices supporting the IoT, such as sensors and home appliances, may be accessed via a smart phone, i.e., a kind of device supporting IoT.
For this purpose, information about various devices and applications that can be accessed need to be searched for, and information about authentication and an access Internet protocol (IP) required to access found things needs to be easily obtained.
However, as the instructions of IoT communication for such IoT devices have been standardized, basic technologies for remotely controlling the IoT devices have emerged, and remote control products via the Internet and telephones have emerged. Accordingly, this increased convenience has resulted in an increase in the vulnerability of security.
IoT services are now in an early stage, and have different types of vulnerability because the specifications, instructions and security management of IoT products related to security authentication have not been unified.